The Darkest Hour
by Sky79
Summary: A secretive goverment group is kidnapping mutants and putting them through horrible tests. Why do they have their eyes on the son of Wolverine, and what do they want with him? Can the X-men defeat them and does Logan even care what happens to Daken?
1. Chapter 1

Four groups of five men each searched the streets of New York City. They were part of a black ops group that was lead by a man who studied mutants for the government. That man was Samuel Danders. The groups were out looking for a mutant of interest. It was about one in the morning when a young man walked out of a club. The music could still be heard as he walked away, a man and woman were making out down the block. As he walked by he glanced over and smiled. His hands were in his jean pockets as he strolled down the sidewalk.

"We've got our mutant. He's walking down Main street." one of the men said into a walkie as he watched the young man through binoculars. The young man stopped for a moment as he sniffed the air. He slowly turned his head into the direction of where the ops man was, which was on top of a building not far from where he stood. He gave a little evil smirk which the man saw. "I'm going to need back up, NOW!" he yelled into the walkie as he noticed the mutant was now running towards the building. The man readies his gun as he headed to the steps that lead into the building and down to the streets. Group two was nearby and began to run to the position. The man was half way down when he saw the mutant. He cussed under his breath as he watched the mutant's claws come out in a flash. Two on each hand. He shot at him, aiming for his shoulders, but that didn't stop him. In a rage, the mutant leaped at him, knocking him to the ground and stabbing him in the heart, killing him instantly.

"Dave? Dave, you there?" a male voice said on the walkie. "Dave!" The mutant started heading back down when he saw lights sweeping around, looking for him. He then began to attack them before they could react. Screams and gunfire filled the air. Body parts fell as he cut through them. Once they were dead, he headed into the streets, his white shirt now blood stained, spats of blood was on his face and arms. His claws dripping. He sniffed the air again. Though this time he didn't sense anything. But group one was just down the street, this group had their scent disguised. A sniper rifle was shot and pierced the mutant in his shoulder. The bullet wasn't a normal one. He felt the burning of it as he touched the wound. He looked down the street, trying to find where the shot came from. Another came his way, entering his left leg. He staggered a bit, but didn't give into it. He began to run to their position. The next two shots he dodged. He let out a scream once he found them. He attacked them, cutting throats and arms. Their screams echoed as he kept it up. Their corpses lay on the ground in a huge pool of blood. Group four was still moving towards where he was at, though an order came through for them to stand down. The young man looked to the sky as his claws went back in. The skies were clear and the moon shined brightly. He looked down at the bodies. He didn't know what the hell was going on and why they were after him. He knelt down to one them, looking through the pockets, trying to find any sort of info, when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned his head in a hurry to see a woman dressed in black approach him. He slowly stood up as she walked to him.

"I'm impressed." she said to him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked her.

"Just someone who admires people like you." she told him. "And I know about that ability of yours that you think no one knows about. It won't work on me." she told him. He didn't say anything back but began to feel strange as she got nearer. He wanted to attack her but couldn't, it was as if his whole body just locked up on him. "What you're feeling is my power. You like?" she asked as she slowly ran a finger around his chest.

"Wh-what are you doing to me?" he asked seeing he couldn't move a muscle.

"Shh…." she said as she put a finger to his lips. "It'll be all over soon, Daken." And with that said, she touched his forehead with her hand. His eyes closed as his whole body went limp and fell to ground. "I have him. We can proceed to the next stage." She said as she talked into a mic that had been on her belt. She kneeled down to him. "I'm going to have fun with you." she said with an evil smirk while she caressed his face.

A child of age twelve tossed and turned in her sleep. The child was Tiffany Ambers and she was a mutant. She had been living at the Xavier Institute for almost two months, and her powers were still growing. She could see into the future, and right now she was having a nightmare that was coming true. In her nightmare, she saw men die, heard screams. Saw torture and suffering. She saw him, the one who was taken. She woke up in a cold sweat. She jumped out of her bed and ran out of the room. She ran to Logan's room. She opened his door and saw his bed was emptied.

"No…" she said as fear struck her. She then ran to Storm's room. "Storm!" she yelled as she ran in. Storm woke up and turned on the light by her bedside.

"What is wrong child?"

"It's Logan's son. I…I think he's in trouble. I had a nightmare, a….a vision. And Logan isn't here." she told her. Storm saw that she was shaken by it all. "I'm scared." she added as a tear ran down her face.

"Come here." Storm said as she held her arms out to her. She fell into them as Storm comfort her. "It's all ok. Tell me what you saw."


	2. Chapter 2

Daken slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in a room. His wrists were restrained as was his ankles. He was lying on a cold steel table. A light shined over him. He looked around and saw a few people walking around; they were all wearing lab coats. A few machines were behind him. They had taken off his shirt and wires were attached to his chest and then attached to the machines. He tried to move, tried to see if he could break free, but he wasn't having any luck. One of the men, Dr. Velm, saw that Daken had wakened. He walked to him.

"I see you are awake." he said to him. Daken looked at him.

"Let me go, NOW!" he yelled.

"We're not done with you." he told him as he moved a cart over to them. Medical tools and needles were in a tray. Daken could see that one had some kind of blue liquid in it. Another doctor moved in on his other side, holding a syringe. Daken once again tried to get free, moving his body. "We still need some samples from you." The one that had the syringe put it to Daken's arm and began to draw blood. Daken wanted to get free, wanted to kill everyone in the room, put he lay on the table, helpless. Dr. Velm then picked up the syringe with the blue liquid in it and stuck into Daken's other arm. Daken began to feel cold as the liquid entered his blood stream.

"What are you…..doing to me?" he asked them.

"They're experiments." a familiar voice said. It was that woman again. As soon as she entered, the doctors moved away from him. She looked down at him. "You see, we're trying to find ways to use your so called 'gifts.'" She said to him. "Healing factor not working so well?" she said in a fake caring voice as she touched him. He was as cold as ice. "You're so different then your father. You're much cuter." Daken wasn't looking at her anymore; he looked upward as he shivered. If he was going to die, he had hoped it would be in a fight, not like this. He closed his eyes and began to remember when he first saw his father, how he gutted him while he was helpless. And now he was helpless, just like his father was. But this was different. His healing factor finally kicked in and he began to feel warm again. She noticed as her hand was still on his stomach.

"Lady Siv, may I have a word with you?" Dr. Velm asked.

"Yes." She said as she stepped away for a moment. Daken still had his eyes close. He listened to them, listened to the noises that were in the room.

"Daken's power, the one you want, is going to be difficult to get. Even with his DNA, which we have, still won't help." he informed her.

"I don't care what you do to him. I must have it." she demanded. Daken could hear them and smiled to himself. He began to wonder if she was even a true mutant or not.

Back at Xavier's Institute, young Tiffany Ambers was telling the adults about what she saw. That she not only saw Daken, but others. Others who were locked up. Emma got up from her seat as they had gathered in the meeting room.

"I'll use Cerbro. See if I can't find just where this place is. Maybe even see if I can find Logan. Though I know what he would say about… " she began but stopped short as she saw Tiffany was looking at her. She didn't want to say that Logan would rather let his son die, that Daken has been more of a pain and that the kid didn't want any help, especially from his own father. But she didn't want to say anything like that in front of her. She said no more as she walked out. Scott hadn't said much as he was thinking. Trying to come up with some plan to free these mutants that Tiffany saw in her nightmare.

There were now four doctors hovering over Daken. One of them had pushed his head to the side, holding him down while another slowly injected a needle into his neck. Daken screamed as he felt a burning twisting feeling run down his spine as a second needle had been injected into his clavicle. Lady Siv watched from a distance and enjoyed what she was seeing. The screams, him trying to move. She enjoyed every second of it. Daken shook his head as they let go. His vision seemed to blur. They began to time him, to see how long it would take for his healing factor to kick in. Though they were hoping that it would never kick in. In order for them to continue, they had to find a way to slow down or even stop that ability. Daken saw that the room began to spin, his vision becoming worse. His mind began to blur, everything melting into one. He had to close his eyes to make it stop, but his mind began to get worse. His healing factor began to kick in and they knew by watching the machines that were connected to him. They injected him again, on the other side of his neck. Only this time it was a stronger dose. Daken began to move, using any and all strength he had left, trying to get free, he couldn't even get his claws out. He yelled out in rage.

"DO IT!" Lady Siv yelled as she ran to them, seeing that something had triggered Daken's rage. He didn't give up as he fought to get free. Twisting and turning his body, making his own wrists begin to bleed. Daken kept yelling, yelling how he was going to kill everyone and how he was going to do it. How he hated his father. He was going on like a mad man. Dr. Velm wasn't sure what was going on. He wasn't sure if it was what they injected him with that was making him go into a fit, or if it was just him.

"We can't. If we inject the other serum into him now, it may just well kill him." Dr. Velm told her.

"I don't f—ing care!" she yelled as she grabbed the last syringe that was in the tray. She stabbed it into his sternum. Daken began to quite down. "Where's the other one?!" she yelled. There was one last one that needed to enter his blood stream. One of the others brought it to her. She grabbed it in a hurry and injected it in his arm. Daken lay quite, not saying a word. He had a blank stare on his face. He was still alive. Though now his healing factor was out of whack. There was way too much going on in his body now, between what was in his blood stream and now in his bones, his body was going for a loop. She smiled at him as she began to move a finger around his face. "Daken, can you hear me?" she asked him. He slowly nodded his head. "Good." she said with a smile.

Logan walked the streets of New York as the sun slowly came up. He stopped for a moment as something within struck his feelings. He began to feel sorrow, like a part of him was dying, something he hadn't felt for some time. His hands were inside the pockets of his jacket as he watched the sun rise. He looked to the ground as he shook his head, trying to shrug off this feeling. He let out a small sigh before walking on. He had no idea what was going on, no idea that his son was in danger. But the question was, did he even care? That time would come when he would answer it. And that time was nearing.

The doctor's unrestrained Daken. Lady Siv slowly helped him sit up, still in a blank stare. They unhooked him from the machines.

"Daken, look at me." she told him. He looked at her. "You are mine now. You belong to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes." he said to her, his mind now in a controlling state.

"Lady Siv, you do know that you must constantly inject him in order to keep him in that state. At least until we can find a way to permanently turn off his healing factor." Dr. Velm told her.

"I know. How often?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Every six hours. We really should keep him here longer, just in case."

"No!" she yelled now looking at the doctor. She looked back to Daken. "I want him with me. After all, Danders promised me him." she informed him. A female doctor walked up to her and handed her a case with syringes, each containing the right dosage. "Come Daken." Lady Siv said as she helped him off the table. They walked a few feet away from them, heading to the door when she stopped. She whispered something into his ear. The female doctor had no idea what was about to happen when Daken popped his claws, all three, and attacked her. Stabbing her in her back, his claws coming out through her stomach. She fell to the ground as he quickly pulled his claws from her. Dr. Velm was standing right by her when it happened. He looked to Lady Siv who was smiling. Daken returned to her, his claws retracted back in. "Don't you just love him." she said with a little school girl squeal. They then both left.

"What have we done?" Dr. Velm said to himself as he looked down to the female, her insides pouring out.


	3. Chapter 3

It was eight in the morning when Scott began to explain his plan to the rest of the team. Bobby Drake (Iceman) was there along with Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat) and others. Tiffany was there too, but Scott explained to her that it wouldn't be a good idea for her to come along. Tiffany nodded in agreement as she walked out of the room just as Emma was running in, with info on the location. Tiffany didn't walk far as she went only a few feet away from the doorway, eves dropping.

"Tell me again why we should even care about saving Daken." Bobby said from where he sat, his arms crossed.

"It's just not him, but others too." Scott reminded him.

"Emma, did you find Logan?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, Kitty, I did. He's on his way back now. It seems he had stayed out all night." Emma told her.

"Were you able to find the location?" Storm asked.

"I was. It's not located here, but somewhere over in New Jersey. The readings I got, their minds seemed to be jumbled up. Though I couldn't locate Daken."

"Why are you trying to locate my son?" Logan said as he walked in. He hadn't heard anything else but the end of that last statement. He had entered the room through the other door, on the other side of the room. The group looked over in his direction.

"He's been kidnapped, Logan. Along with other mutants. We're going to go save them." Emma told him.

"Save the others. Not Daken. He can take care of his own damn self." Logan told them.

"That's what I was thinking. Thank you!" Bobby agreed. Scott sighed as he shook his head.

"As I recall, there was a time where you cared about him." Storm told Logan.

"Yeah, well, that was then. You all know that punk wants no help. I brought him here, we tried to help him. And at first I thought me and him were getting close. I was just a fool. He's on his own." Logan told them as he began to walk out.

"So you're not going to help us?" Emma asked. Logan didn't say anything back as he kept walking. Tiffany had heard everything and was fighting back her tears. She couldn't understand why Logan was so hateful to his son. She also didn't know what Daken has done to him in the past. She ran from where she was and to her room. As soon as she got into her room, she fell to the ground. Her mind became flooded with visions. She screamed out in agony as she couldn't control it. The others heard her and ran to her room. As they entered they saw her, down on her knees. She turned to see them, her once beautiful blue eyes were now pitch black, as if she was turning into something different.

"I can't……control….it." she said as Emma got down to her, putting her hands on the side of the child's head. Emma began to probe her mind, but as soon as she hit the surface, she was repelled back.

"This….isn't good." Emma told them.

Lady Siv and Daken walked down a poorly lit corridor that housed other mutants that were in cells. Lady Siv smiled to herself as they walked. Some of the mutants that were there were sick, due to lethal injections. Daken glanced over to a few as they walked by. He was fighting his mind, trying to regain control, though you would never know by looking at him. He was still being quite, taking orders and listening to her as her mutant slave. They were heading upward as the lab and cells were underground. Once they reached the inside of the main building, she stopped for a moment and turned to him.

"Daken, you hate your father, right?" she asked him.

"Yes." he told her. She smiled at that.

"I may have a job for you." she told him. They headed to the double glass doors of the building and entered the streets where a black limo was waiting. They got in and headed to where Lady Siv was staying, which was a penthouse that was located on the other side of the city. She reached into her pocket and got out her cell phone. She called the head government office that was in charge of mutant affairs. If they knew what her department was doing, she would get shut down in an instant. "Yes, may I speak to Samuel Danders, please." she said to the lady over the phone. A couple minutes went by till he picked up the line. "Hi, daddy. Just wanted to thank you for my new toy." she said to him as she looked over to Daken who was sitting next to her. She rubbed her hand on his thigh as she talked on the phone.

Samuel Danders was in his office in New York City. He knew all about his daughter, Sivan, though she was going by Lady Siv these days. He knew about the department that he personally put her in charge of. He was where he was making sure that the main head man of the affairs department didn't know about his little department. All the higher ups knew was that Samuel Danders department worked on ways to help the mutant kind, by having open doors for them, a place they could come and get help. They had no idea that his department kidnapped mutants, but them through horrible experiments and even torture. That they were stealing their DNA and trying to come up with ways for humans to use their powers.

"I'm happy that you're happy sweetie. I knew you had a thing for him, that's why I promised him to you." he told his daughter as he got up from his office chair and looked out of his office window that over looked the city. "Is he still under control?"

"Yes. I'm heading home now with him. Are we still planning the attack?" she asked him, now looking out the window of the limo.

"Yes. Be sure to call Dr. Velm later. Make sure that he has everyone ready. I'll get with our black ops group."

"I will. Love you daddy." she told him with a little girls' voice.

"Love you too." he said just before he hang up the phone. He pushed the button for the speaker phone and called out to his sectary. "Margie, get Col. Vicks on the phone for me."

"Yes, Mr. Danders." she said back.

The limo pulled up to the building. The driver got out and opened the door for her and Daken. They got out and Daken looked up at the tall building.

"Welcome to your new home, Daken." she told him as she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. The building had forty floors; her penthouse was on the twentieth. Once they reached her place, she had him sit down as she readied a syringe. He was still fighting with his mind. It was like he knew what was going on, what she was doing to him, what he was to her, but couldn't do anything. It was like he was trapped in a dark room, a room without a single light switch. As soon as she injected him with another dosage, that fighting, all that madness that was in his mind was gone. As if it never happened. She then went into her bedroom and began to look through cloths. Cloths that belonged to her ex. Daken is about his size, she thought to herself. Her ex was dead. She killed him with her powers. Daken had only saw and felt a glimpse of what she could do. She walked back out to him. "Come on Daken, let's get you cleaned up."

Back at the Institute, Logan was out on one of the balconies, smoking a cigar while lost in thought. Ever since he got his memories back, there were times he wished he hadn't.

"Logan, are you ok?" a female voice said to him. It was Sara Taylor. She was seventeen and was an empath, along with being able to project energy within into a projectile.

"I'm fine, kid." he told her.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I'm…."

"Stop reading me!" Logan yelled, now looking at her. Sara got tense for a moment and he noticed. "I'm sorry." he said to her. "I'm…..just leave me be, please." he added as he turned back around. Sara didn't want to leave him alone. She was picking up on all sorts of feelings from him. At first it was anger, when he had come back, now it was worry and sorrow. She slowly walked up to him; slowly put her left hand on the back of his right shoulder.

"I'm not leaving you alone." she told him as she began to use her powers to draw some of his feelings away. He looked at her and she could see it in his eyes. Him holding back. "It's ok, Logan."

"I….I just don't know….." Logan started to say to her. For decades he had no idea his son had survived. That he was alive. Now he's in his life, and has no idea what to do. He does still care for him and worries about him. He wants to be a father; he wants to be there for him. But Daken wants nothing to do with him, why he's always being the villain, never caring about anyone but his own agenda. And now Daken has been kidnapped and could be lying dead somewhere. Sara felt like she wanted to cry as she pulled a little from him. She hugged him as he himself began to cry on her shoulder.

"We'll help him. Everything will be ok." she told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma Frost was in the infirmary part of the mansion with Tiffany. Tiffany was lying on a bed asleep, hooked up to a machine that read her brain waves. Scott walked in to see how she was doing. Emma looked up from where she sat when she heard him enter the room.

"How's she doing?" he asked her.

"She's stable. But I'm not sure what will happen now." she informed him.

"What were you able to see?"

"They're going to attack here. It seems as if they are putting a mutant army together. That's what I could gather from her vision."

"Do you know when?" he asked her as he watched Tiffany sleep. Emma shook her head no as she looked to ground.

"Tiffany isn't able to quite see when something will happen. She hasn't mastered that part of her powers yet. It could be tonight, it could be next week." she told him while now looking at her. Scott cussed under his breath. He knew that they needed to free the other mutants, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave the mansion unprotected, especially with the younger students there.

"We still have to save the others." he told her. "I wish the professor was here." he added, hating the fact that all this was going on while he was over in Europe somewhere. Whenever Scott was facing a hard problem, the professor always knew what to do.

"I'll go." Logan said from the doorway. Scott turned around to look at him.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked him.

"Not long." Logan told him as he walked in. "She going to be alright?"

"Yes." Emma told him. "I didn't think you wanted to help?"

"I changed my mind." he told her.

"I see that. And your son?" she asked him, waiting to see what he would say.

"Let's just say I had a good pep talk." he told the both of them as he slowly turned his head to see that Sara wasn't that far behind him as she entered the room. He smiled at her before turning his attention back.

"Hi." she said to them with a small wave of her hand. Logan looked at Scott who seemed not too sure on the whole thing.

"Look, I'll go and check this place out. See what I can do. We all know I can last longer in a fight then you guys. That way you all can stay here and watch the place. And if I run into Daken….well," he told them, not quite wanting to finish the sentence. He then walked out, not wanting to get any ones input. When Logan makes up his mind, there's no way changing it back. Scott looked at Sara for a moment before speaking.

"What did you do to him?" he asked her.

"Nothing. We just….talked." she told him with a smile.

It was about ten at night when he started fighting it again. Daken was lying in bed with Lady Siv. She was asleep as he turned to look at her. Part of him wanted to kill her, slit her throat open, but the other part was fighting those urges off. His healing factor was getting stronger at fighting off the serum that she kept injecting him with. He slowly sat up in the bed, trying not to disturb her. His mind began to race, it had been two hours since his last injection, and he was already trying to gain control. He made his way to the small round table that was in the bedroom. Atop it was the case with the syringes. He stood there, looking at it. He slowly placed his hand on it, picking it up when he heard her mumble something in her sleep. He looked back at her to see that she began to move from her right side to her left. Once he knew that she was still asleep he began to make his way from the bed room to the living room with the case. He sat on the couch for a couple minutes with it, not opening it as his mind was getting a bit clearer. He then slowly began to open it, taking one out when he heard something. It was dark in the living room; the only light coming in was from the moon.

"Why are you up?" Lady Siv asked him. As soon as he left the bedroom, she had gone to put her hand on him and saw that he wasn't there. She began walking to him as she flipped the light switch. "And what are you doing with those?" He looked at for a moment.

"Regaining control." he told her.

"I don't think so. You can try as much as you like, but you're mine!" she told him as she snatched the case from his hand. But just as she did so, he grabbed her wrist.

"I belong to no one!" he yelled at her as his mind began to flood with rage. She began to use her free hand, trying to get one of the syringes out when he smacked the case from her. It fell to ground, with the last three remaining syringes falling out. One which rolled under the couch. He began to squeeze her wrist and he grabbed her other.

"Let me go!" she yelled as she tried to get free. She began to emit her powers onto him, but he caught on as his claws on his hands began to come out.

"You want to control me! You think you can control me!" he yelled with rage. He threw her to the ground hard. She fell with a loud thump as her head hit the floor. He stood over her, staring her down as his third claws began to come from his wrists. "Let's see how loud you can scream." he told her. She pushed herself back in a hurry, getting up as he began to run after her. She was acting scared, but she really wasn't. She ran to the front door and ran out to the hall. He wasn't far behind. She turned to see him advancing towards her, some of her hair was in her face, but it didn't stop her from taking the next step. She held her hands out and closed her eyes. Just as he began to leap for her, he fell to the ground hard. He screamed in pain as he began to feel like something was trying to escape his body.

"You have no clue who you're dealing with, Daken!" she yelled as she looked down at him. "No one can take me out, especially you!" He looked up at her as his claws went back in. He was lying on his side now, holding his arms around his stomach in pain. She kneeled down to him, using her left hand to pull on his hair, pulling his head back. "Like I stated before, you're mine!" she informed him as she placed her other hand on his forehand, knocking him out like before. She then got up and looked down at him for moment before grabbing his arms, dragging him back inside and to the bedroom. From there she tied his hands behind his back and then to the wall. She pulled out her cell phone from her purse and called the labs. Dr. Velm answered.

"We got a problem." she told him as she began to pick up the syringes off the living room floor. "I need stronger doses. These are starting to wear off."

"Bring him back to the labs. We may have found a way to stop his healing factor." he told her.

"Good. Cause I can't deal with this shit." she told him as she injected Daken with a dose.

Wolverine began to make his way to New Jersey on his bike. Emma told him that the building that she could see was a corporate one that was near the New York/New Jersey border. It was midnight when he left the mansion. He had taken a bit of a nap, or what he could, before heading out. He got the whole 'don't do anything stupid' speech from Scott. Sara and Kitty had given him hugs and told him to be safe. His bike roared in the night. He began thinking how he would or should react when he finds Daken. He already knew how his son would be, that was one of the problems of not knowing what to do. The border was a few hours away; it wouldn't be till four in the morning till he got there. It was a good thing sunrise didn't happen till after seven.


	5. Chapter 5

The nightmare started once again for Daken, as he awoke back at the labs. He was restrained to a chair; his head was even held back. He couldn't move at all this time, even if he tried. Lady Siv was near, watching Dr. Velm begin the process of stopping Daken's healing factor. Dr. Velm started out by hooking what looked like an oxygen tank, put wasn't, to him. Daken tried not breath the stuff, as he was in control again, but it didn't work out to well. Within a few moments, he began to feel sick, like a dying sick, as the stuff began to slowly break down his defenses that his healing factor kept up. Once that was done, he had no strength left. He was then injected with a mixture that would build back up what was broken down, but in a different way. Now that he could no longer heal himself, they had to find other ways to keep him alive. About two hours passed by till the process was complete. This was also around the time when they had a surprise visit.

Wolverine made better time then he thought as he rolled up to the glass building. He parked his bike a little ways away and made the rest on foot. It was quite outside, too quite he thought, as he walked to the building. The place didn't look like a place that would be doing the kinds of things that Emma told him about. He found a back way into the building. As he entered, he saw no guards, which was odd to him. He began to sniff the air and was able to find his way to the door that lead underground. He smiled to himself as he opened it. He looked down the stairway, it was pitch black, but that didn't stop him. He could smell the stench of rot as he made his way down.

Back in the main labs, a couple men from the black ops group were watching a monitor and noticed Wolverine on it as he walked by one of the cameras.

"We got a problem." One of them said to Lady Siv. She turned and saw who it was and smiled with joy. "You want us to go out there?"

"No. I have something better." she told them as she looked to Daken, who was being unrestrained. He was now in her total control. She walked over to him. "Daken, I want you to kill Wolverine." she told him. He nodded, and then walked out of the lab, now on the hunt for him.

Wolverine came across the cells that still had prisoners. He was saddened when he also found some that had died. But he perked up when he got the whiff of someone familiar. He looked and saw him. The person he had been thinking about, the person that he wasn't sure how to react to, staring him down.

"Hello, father." Daken said to him as his claws came out. Wolverine growled a bit as his claws came out too.

"Daken, don't make me do this!" he yelled to him. But there was no stopping as Daken made the first move. He slashed at his father, but he jumped back in time. Wolverine then kicked Daken into a wall, just before he attacked him with his claws. Daken was able to dodge the attack as he moved swiftly behind him, stabbing him in the back. Wolverine screamed in pain as he began to run backwards, crushing him into one of the cells, the bars bending on impact. Daken's claws retracted back as he slumped to the ground. Wolverine turned in a hurry to see him. Daken looked up at him with a sinister smile. He used his leg and swept at Wolverine's left leg, dropping him to the ground.

"I'm going to kill you this time!" Daken yelled as he jumped up. Wolverine rolled out of the way just in time as Daken hit the ground with his claws, intending to stab him again. Daken pulled his claws out, as he looked behind him where Wolverine was now standing.

"You can't win!" Wolverine told him as he backed up a bit. Daken held his head up in pride as he began to move in.

"I will win!" he told him. "Now fall old man!" he added as he ran to him at full speed. Wolverine also began to run at him; both had their claws out and pointing at each other. But something happened, something neither were expecting. Just as Daken got near, Wolverine ducked just as he stabbed his son in the heart, his claws exiting through the back. Daken's eyes went blank as he fell to his knees. Wolverine retracted his claws from him as Daken fell to his back. Wolverine began to sense something, something wasn't right. He then heard clapping.

"I didn't think it could be done. But it looks like you killed your son."

"What the hell did you do to him!!" he yelled out in anger.

"Nothing much. Just stopped his healing factor." Lady Siv told him with a smile. "He was a good slave. But I can always get more." Wolverine cried out and took her by surprise as he stabbed her in the gut; blood began to pour out of her mouth. She fell to the ground in her own pool of blood. He then pulled his mask back as he ran back to Daken. He slowly lifted his head as he looked him over.

"Come on, Daken. Don't die!" he said as began to feel for a pulse.

Emma woke up in a scare. Sadness taking over. She hurried out of bed to wake the others. She knew something happened, something bad, and they needed to get to him in a hurry.

Wolverine sensed a group of men coming his way. But he didn't care as he stayed where he was at, holding his son. Dr. Velm walked out and saw Lady Siv, dead. The black ops group that was there now had Wolverine surrounded, guns pointed at him.

"Stand down men! It's over." Dr. Velm told them as he walked over. They slowly lowered their weapons. "I'm sorry, Wolverine."

"You did this to him!!" Wolverine yelled with tears. "I should cut you up!" he added as the claws in his left hand came out. He looked back to Daken. Wolverine began to feel that his life was now truly over. Dr. Velm stood there with the other men, not saying anything. A few more minutes went by and a loud roar was heard as the blackbird was landing nearby.

"Logan, he is still alive. I can sense it within him." Emma told him within his mind. The rest of the team busted in, but a fight didn't happen. Cyclops freed the others and Emma helped Wolverine with moving Daken to the blackbird. Kitty, Sara (Plasma) and Ice Man took care of the lab as they destroyed every machine and medical tool.

"This place is shut down!" Cyclops told Dr. Velm and the others. "I'll be sure to pass this onto mutant affairs." he added just before they left, helping out what mutants needed medical help to the blackbird.

A couple days had passed and Daken was back to normal. His heart healed up as his healing factor had came back. He was outside of the mansion, waiting for a taxi to come get him when Logan walked out.

"So, you're just going to leave?"

"Yeah. I'm not staying here." Daken told him, not looking at him. "This doesn't change anything between us."

"I had a feeling you would say that." Logan told him. "Daken, why do have to do this?"

"Cause it's all I know." he said, now slowly looking back at him.

"I wish you would reconsider." Logan told him as the taxi pulled in and around to them. Daken walked down the steps and to the taxi, opening the back door. He stopped for a moment.

"You just better hope there won't be a next time." he told him just before he got in. The taxi then drove away. Logan stood there with his hands in his jeans pockets, watching.

"Logan!!" a girl's voice yelled. Logan turned around and saw it was Tiffany. He smiled at her as she ran to him, hugging him.

"Hey." he said, hugging her back.

"I'm so happy you're ok!" she told him, looking at him. She began to have a confused look on her face. "You are ok, aren't you?" she asked him seeing that he was trying to fight his feelings again.

"Yeah, kid. I am."

"Good. Will you play a game of checkers with me?" she asked him as she took his hand, pulling him to go back in.

"Sure." he said with a smile as they walked in. Logan may have a son who hates him and doesn't want to work on any type of relationship, but one thing he did know and have, was a huge family at the mansion. One where kids looked up to him and one where they all cared about him.


End file.
